


Royalty

by Tlingitonia



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Chapter one is in character, Chapter two is not, Charlie loves her girlfriend, Charlotte instead of Charlie, F/F, Just seemed fitting for a Helsa centric fic., also, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlingitonia/pseuds/Tlingitonia
Summary: Sure, this might've been hell, but that only meant Helsa had to pretend even harder that the little ray of sunshine didn't bother her. Especially now.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Helsa Von Eldritch, Charlie Magne/Vaggie (Background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because how is it possible in any sense of the word for NONE of you to have written for this ship yet?

"Good night, girls. Don't have too much fun!" The slam of the front door could almost be felt. Helsa checked the time. Roughly eight. Only fourteen hours left. Wonderful. She sat in silence, pulling out her phone and praying, for the first time in her infernal life she might add, for someone to call or text or _something_. Anything to take her attention off of the chirpy little bitch in the room with her.

...

"I don't suppose-"

"No."

There was another long silence, which she was thankful for. It might've been considered awkward if she cared enough about their dumb family truce to actually try and befriend the kid. Finally giving up on waiting for someone to distract her, she started fiddling with her phone settings. Damn thing wouldn't get service half the time. She really needed a new one.

"I'm not playing tea party with you, I'm a thousand years older than-" When she heard the clinking of glasses, her immediate response was to spit her usual poison. That was before she caught the smell.

Slowly, cautiously, she lowered her phone to take a peek. Yep.

"I pictured you for a whisky girl." Charlotte held up a very expensive looking bottle, which took Helsa by surprise. Daddy's little girl wasn't the saint she was cracked up to be. Obviously she knew the princess's persona hadn't always been this intense, but she'd almost been convinced the truth of hell had broken the poor thing. This... could be worse, in all honesty. Tossing on a sneer, she looked her rival in the eyes as she put away her phone.

"Make it a double."

* * *

Whatever props Helsa had may have given Charlotte were thrown out once again. She could _not_ hold her liquor. Not well anyway. At current, the princess was draped over an armchair with a bucket close by. Checking her phone, Helsa grimaced. _'Ten. Only 12 hours left. Come on, H, you're a Von Eldritch. You can handl-'_

"Y'know... I always loved the hair." Caught off guard once again, she looked to her rival with a smug grin.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"... Always wondered what it feels like."

...

She _really_ wasn't expecting that.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent mostly ignoring each other, with little comments thrown out and jabs made. On the outside they only seemed somewhat uncomfortable. In all honesty, and Helsa would never admit this, but it was... pretty amicable. Almost _nice_ , even. She hated it. She would get her revenge for this night. As a Von Eldritch, she always had the last laugh. Better yet, Charlotte's birthday was coming up. Yes, Helsa was familiar with games. And regardless of if Charlotte had meant to make it a competition or now, she vowed to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, she might be a bit ooc at the end :/  
> Also, I claim the right to name this ship either Betrothal or Harlie.


End file.
